Nintendo in popular culture
This is a full list of Nintendo references in movies, television shows, books, magazines, and so on. Television A Wal-mart TV advertisement focused heavily on Super Mario Galaxy 2. The following is the script *In the South Park episode titled Go, God Go! Part II, Cartman waits for the Wii to come out, though since its three weeks away he freezes himself and tells Butters to unfreeze him on launch day. Unfortunately, an avalanche happened where Cartman was and covered him. Since Butters couldn't find him, Cartman was stuck in the ice until 500 years later when humans find and unfreeze him. Once they do Cartman is furious that the Wii has come and gone. *In another South Park episode, while going to Kenny's house, the three other kids were wondering if Kenny had a Nintendo. When they got to his house, they asked Kenney's dad if they had one, and he said that all they had was a ColecoVision. *Dr. Gregory House of the TV series House is sometimes seen playing a DS. *Jack Harper in Two and a Half Men is sometimes seen with a GameBoy Advance in the early episodes and a DS in the later episodes. *In the Showtime series titled Weeds, Nancy Botwin is seen playing a DS. *''Powerpuff Girls'' (TV) - The Mayor is playing Ocarina of Time. *In the TV show Crank Yankers, one of the skits featuring Snoop Dog shows an arcade unit in the background with ZiZelda on it, an obvious reference to the Zelda series. *In a 1992 episode of The Simpsons, Bart Simpson is seen playing a Game Boy. *In Full House, the family has a Super Nintendo Entertainment System. *In a Rent-A-Center commercial, one of the scenes shows a family playing Wii. *In one commercial by Wal-Mart, it shows a family playing Wii. Suddenly outside, the friends of the son honk their car horn, though the son decides to play one more game of what sounds like Wii Sports Resort table tennis. The mom then explains that "for a little while, we had him all to ourselves". The commercial ended by explaining the price drop for the Wii. Another commercial shows the son and the dad playing Bakugan: Battle Brawlers on the Wii, with the dad losing and consequently saying "one more time". *In a commercial for the PowerMat, a Nintendo DS Lite is among the three portable machines that are represented, the other two being a Black Berry and an iPhone. *On the 26 October 2009 episode of The Graham Norton Show, when joking about his guests, he said that Michael Bublé was first introduced to music by his Italian plumber grandfather, and a picture of Mario came up on the screen. *In an episode of the NBC show Chuck, one of the characters asks where Chuck learned how to shoot a gun, after which the character said "Duck Hunt, Nintendo". *In the Fresh Prince on Bel-Air TV Show, Will Smith is seen playing the NES in a few episodes. *In Wizards of Waverly Place a DS can be seen in a few episodes. Also in one episode Max got an "E wand" which acts and looks like a Wii Remote. *Nintendo properties were referenced in several episodes of Futurama. In the first run of the series, the arcade game Donkey Kong was referenced in the first and last episode. In the episode Tales of Interest II, Fry asks what life would be like as a video game. The ensuing six minutes features many Nintendo references including Mario being the prime minister of Italy, the United Nations tower being used as a Donkey Kong stage, pipes from Super Mario Bros. and enemies with Nintendo 64 in their name. *In an episode of Everybody Loves Raymond titled "Dancing with Debra", Raymond suggests that they should play Nintendo after Debra asks him to go dancing. *In The Simpsons ''they refear to a Wii as a Hii or Zii. *In ''Malcom In The Middle a Charmander doll is seen in there room a lot. *In another episode of Malcom In The Middle ''Riece is playing a N64, after his mom telling him "You guys are band from Nintendo". *The Funtendo Zii is in a few ''The Simpsons. ''This is a copy of the Nintendo Wii. *In ''The Simpsons Bart thinks about buying a video game. Mario, Luigi and DK come up telling not to buy it. Sonic comes a convices Bart to buy it. In another Episode Bart wants a baby brother. He goes to a park and see Mario and Luigi going in a pipe then they hit a ? Block, then chasing a mushroom. *In another The Simpsons episode Bart is doing his home work, and watching Pokemon. Pikachu and Ash are talking. Pikachu keeps saying "Pika Pika Pika". :"At Wal-mart, we love Mario, and we love rollbacks. The new game that everyone is talking about is here, Super Mario Galaxy 2. (goes over to kid playing game) This kid's a natural. Mario's got all these new powers, new tricks, it's rated E for everyone, even Yoshi's back... I love that guy! Plus, rollbacks on five other Mario Wii games. Mama mia! I'm Darrel, and I save people money so that they can live better. Think I should grow a Mario mustache?" Movies *In the Universal movie BASEketball, one of characters says "you still hangin' out, playing Nintendo?" *In the movie Stormbreaker, Alex Rider uses a Red DS to solve problems, much like in the book where he used a Game Boy Color. *''Grandma's Boy'' (Film) - A character says "I did beat The Legend of Zelda before I could walk". *In Ghostbusters II, one of characters asks another if they want to play Super Mario Bros. In the same movie the Ghostbusters use an NES Advantage to control the Statue of Liberty in New York City. *In Back to the Future Part II, the Nintendo Entertainment System can be seen along with two, non-published Nintendo games Jaws and BurgerTime. The arcade game Wild Gunman is seen in the movie. According to the commentary by one of the film's creators, the arcade unit was made specifically for the film. *In the movie Hudson Hawk, one of the characters asks another if they want to play Nintendo, while a family in the movie are known as the Mario Brothers. *''Duck Hunt'' for the Nintendo Entertainment System can bee seen in the movie Boys n the Hood. *In the movie Beverly Hills Cop 3, one of the characters mentions how a place they're in is as high tech as NASA and Nintendo combined. *In the movie Stormbreaker, Alex Rider uses a Red DS to solve problems, much like in the book where he used a Game Boy Color. *In Harold and Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, the character played by Kal Penn finds a portable device that connects to the internet, and says "You can connect to the internet on it. You can play ''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! on it. King Hippo's going down!"'' *In Alvin & the Chipmunks the Squeakuel ''a DS can be seen. In one scene Alvin and Toby (who is filling in for Dave) were playing Wii Sports bowling only to have Alvin throw the remote into the T.V.. Also in one scene Alvin said "it's on like Donkey Kong. *In ''Despicable Me, when Gru is trying to get the Shrink Ray back from Victor's lair, one scene shows Victor sitting on his orange couch holding a Wii remote. *In Diary Of a Wimpy Kid The Movie Greg and Rowely were playing a fake game using a Wii Remote tilting it like in Mario Kart Wii. Music *On the Box art cover of the album Food & Liquor a DS is floating to the left of Lupe Fiasco. *In the song, "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rihanna, part of the lyrics goes, "...you don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo Game..." *The Nintendo 64 is mentioned in the song, "Nothin' on You" by B.O.B. featuring Bruno Mars. *Mario is mentioned in the song, "Rocketeer" by Far East Movement as "Super Mario." Video games *''Final Fantasy'' - Link's name appears on a tombstone in Elfland. *''Banjo-Tooie''- If you talk to Loggo the Toilet a second time before unclogging him, Kazooie will say "Call a plumber, I think Mario's free at the moment". Loggo will then respond with "I don't think he does that kind of stuff anymore". Category: Lists Category:References